


Vulnerable

by Ekhi



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: POV Rick, Season/Series 06, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekhi/pseuds/Ekhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick es consciente de que no es invencible. (Ubicado en el episodio final de la Sexta Temporada) [Este fic pertenece al juego "Primera vez" del foro OPEN! WALKERS INSIDE en ff.net ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto para matar el tiempo (o más bien tiempo que debería invertir en otras cosas acaba aquí transformado). No saco beneficios, obvio.  
> Perdonad las posibles erratas que pueda haber en el camino y el ligero caos en general.

No había sido sencillo. No había sido fácil el camino que habían escogido, que él había escogido por todos ellos.

Ya supo tiempo atrás que no iba a ser tarea fácil seguir adelante, mantenerles con vida. Había habido bajas, habían perdido a amigos, hermanos, padres, esposas… Podría haber sido infinitamente peor, quizá podría haber sido mejor. Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse, no hay razón para aferrarse a los errores, para arrastrarlos en una bola encadenada a sus tobillos.

Pero tampoco deberían haber olvidado. No deberían haber respirado con tanta calma. No deberían haber hablado tan alto. No deberían haber soñado tan grande. No debería haber hinchado el pecho, su boca llena de confianza, valor, desidia… Mentiras. Aunque no supiera que lo eran porque no podía conocer el futuro. Nunca lo había podido descifrar, jamás. Entonces, ¿por qué había cometido un error así? ¿Por qué había dejado que la autosuficiencia y la ceguera guiaran sus pasos? ¿Por qué había olvidado el pasado de esa manera?

¿Por qué olvidarse del verdadero enemigo en ese tablero?

Ellos no lo eran. Se movían por instinto, por inercia. Sin razón aparente. Sin un motivo real más allá que el hambre, las ganas de saciarla. ¿Qué había que reprocharles? Nada.

Ellos nunca habían sido el enemigo real. Sí, habían perdido a más de uno bajo sus mandíbulas podridas, sus dientes salpicados de sangre reseca, cabellos decrépitos, ropas descoloridas. Pero… No era reprochable.

_Ellos_ eran el verdadero enemigo. Respirando a su alrededor, sonriendo en la oscuridad de los árboles, silbando entre disparo y disparo, salpicando sus ropas de su propia sangre tras una puñalada, deseando con sus actos el final de sus vidas.

Sobrevivir. Ese era el objetivo de todos ellos. ¿No? Quizá no era la simple supervivencia lo que les movía. Matar para sobrevivir. Pero, ¿había alguna diferencia real? Tal vez no.

Sobrevivir para vivir. No había tanta diferencia.

El orden de las cosas en un mundo sin reglas, pero ¡oh! Siempre hay reglas. Aunque las desconozcas, aunque no las quieras. Están ahí y las tragaras; si no quieres, siempre puedes sustituirlas por el cañón del arma.

_Ellos_ eran el verdadero enemigo.

Pero no sólo ellos. _**Ellos**_ _también lo eran._ Por su complacencia. Por su orgullo. Por su incapacidad de ver más allá de su propia burbuja. Por haber perdido la razón de ser. Por haber perdido el miedo. Por quererlo todo sin pensar en el coste. Por creer tener derecho a todo.

Ese momento en el que te das cuenta de que no sabes una mierda.

No sabían nada. Habían sido incapaces de bajarse de su montura, de pisar el mundo real, zambullirse en él entre vísceras arrancadas, gritos de dolor, silenciosos disparos, tratos imposibles y muertes de ojos vivos.

No iban a vencer. No iban a ganar. No había salido posible. No había vuelta atrás. No había plan B. No había misericordia. No había perdón. No había nada.

Dolor. Agonía. Vergüenza. Impotencia. Eso sí.

Había fallado en el pasado. Había metido la pata como su líder. Había hincado la rodilla en anteriores ocasiones, pero en este momento, por primera vez… Sabía que si se ponía de pie una vez más después de ese instante, jamás volvería a tocar el cielo con sus dedos por mucho que irguiera su espalda.

Sus rodillas siempre iban a permanecer sobre el barro salpicado con la sangre de uno de ellos.

Por primera vez no sabía si podría levantarse. Si quería hacerlo. Si tenía fuerzas para seguir si seguía con vida.

Podéis respirar. Podéis parpadear. Podéis llorar. Joder, probablemente todos lo hagáis.

Por primera vez no tenía fuerzas para derramar una sola lágrima. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y volver atrás. Volver al principio y… Pero, ¿habría alguna diferencia? Él seguiría siendo el mismo. EL mundo a su alrededor sería parecidamente diferente. Él no. No merecía la pena soñar, nunca había traído nada bueno.

Sólo quedaba esperar.

El mundo no era suyo. Nunca lo había sido

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy 100% segura de que ese momento sea la primera vez que Rick es consciente de que su vida pende de un hilo que él no mueve... Tampoco es la primera vez que hay una confrontación y alguien acaba muerto dentro de su grupo... Pero, ni con el Gobernador, con los Terminianos, los Claimers... Creo que con ninguno de ellos tuvo la absoluta certeza de que ya no era el gallo que mandaba en el corral como lo siente en ese momento arrodillado frente a Negan. 
> 
> Un baño de humildad que creo que necesitaba, es mi humilde opinión.
> 
> Espero que haya tenido algo de sentido.


End file.
